A Creaky Fan
by Pegreare
Summary: Michi was enjoying a pleasant night playing TTT on her server ThePotato. Longing for her crush Greenwire to come onto the server she is surprised when he comes for a visit at her home. A FanFiction by: Pegreare. MichiXGreenwire (Grichikitty) Fic, Chapters. (A bit longer then my last story as it's an actual Chapter not a Prologue. More "Knock, Knock, Knock..." will come soon.)
1. Chapter 1

Michi sat at her computer playing on the server, trying to keep her normally cheerful attitude present but missed the one thing that always seemed to keep the server complete... Greenwire... She sat there, contemplating whether or not to leave the server. Shivering from the sound of the fan creaking slowly toward her she flicked it off. Turning back to her computer screen she thought she heard the creek of her fan once again. She turned around quickly but was surprised when her lips were taken softly in Greenwire's.

Greenwire helped her out of her computer chair. Now standing her up he put his hands on her hips, toying at the top of her panties. Michi felt Greenwire's smirk on her lips as he opened his eyes. Their eyes met and Michi blushed lightly. Greenwire assuming the blush was of embarrassment let her lips free but was surprised when Michi pulled him back from the collar of his shirt.

"D-Don't stop..." she whispered, and then kissing him passionately she wrapped her fingers around his neck. Greenwire picked her up off the ground then put her down gently on the bed. Greenwire took hold of her panties,feeling the smooth graceful landscape of her legs as he slowly slid them off.

Greenwire moved his head toward her special spot, he then readied his tongue. Greenwire then moved his tongue in light, gentle strokes each time rubbing the bottom of her clit lightly before stopping and returning to the bottom for another stroke.

"O-Oh... Ugh..." She moaned in delight as Greenwire stroked his tongue across her special spot. Michi stroked her fingers through Greenwire's hair. Greenwire pulled her closer, his arms wrapped around her legs. He then directed his tongue straight toward her clitoris. He suckled on the juices she was leaving behind as she moaned passionately. He slurped up as much of the mess he could and lifted his head up.

"M-Michi I... I'm really hard." Michi tilted her head up, a deep red blush covering her face. Greenwire removed his shaft from his trousers, Michi's eyes widened at the straight figure.

"I-I've never been this hard Michi... I..." His elegant voice was shaky, Michi realized he was embarrassed.

"S-Stick it in..." Michi's direct attitude brought Greenwire off guard, but he didn't want to dis-please Michi. Greenwire inserted his throbbing lump into her, she winced and he pulled it out thinking he was hurting her.

"No... Greeney... S-Stick it in!" Michi was excited now, her pussy thick and wet. Greenwire shook his head.

"Are you sure we're not taking this too far? I mean it's our first time together..." Michi pulled her legs together and sat up, a frown on her face.

"So y-you don't want me?" Greenwire felt a cloud of embarrassment cloud over.

"No-N-No I want you, of course I want you..." Michi felt the tips of her lips form into a smirk.

"Then proooove it..." She said as she turned onto her stomach and straightened her knees, her special spot open wide just for Greenwire. Greenwire gulped. His cock inching closer to Michi, it throbbed with delight. She was so beautiful... Michi turned her head toward him.

"So what're you waiting for Greeney?" A smile formed on her face and it gave Greenwire a sensation that he had never felt. His hands were shaking but when still put them onto Michi's ass cheeks. Slowly he knelt onto the bed and moved his shaft toward her, then, he was inside. Michi moaned with delight, the feeling of his throbbing shaft inside of her was enough to make her want to cum, but she tried to hush her moans... making sure Greenwire was able to please himself as well.

"Sh-Should I th-thrust?" Greenwire still sounded embarrassed, he always thought Michi wouldn't be so into it... Michi let a light sigh and whispered to him.

"F-Fuck me..." Greenwire wanted to ask if she was sure about this but he knew exactly what the answer would be, so he started thrusting. Michi moaned in delight. Greenwire felt the walls of her pussy against his cock and it felt as if each time his penis throbbed her walls got a bit tighter, but the reality was he was just getting harder. Greenwire continued thrusting into her. He was only half way in but he didn't want Michi to know, this was about pleasing her.

"G-Gr-Greeney..." The sound of her voice whispering his name made him want to explode into a sex-driven beast but he tried to hold it in. Greenwire shoved his shaft all the way into her and she winced as his groin clapped against her. This new found pain was amazing... Greenwire slowly slid out of her, her tight pussy almost sucking him back in as he got it out all the way.

Michi moaned passionately, she felt so pleased but holding in her orgasm was wearing her out. Greenwire inched his fingers up her back, he moved his hand toward the front and rubbed her right nipple gently.

"How's that..." His voice returned to its normal state, elegant and dominant.

"G-Greeney I'm so w-wet..." Michi let her body fall forward onto her bed. Greenwire lay next to her, looking at her with a smirk.

"Come a little closer..." Michi moved into Greenwire's arms, snuggling him." Greenwire eager to get back to business moved his shaft toward her special spot, letting only the tip of his penis enter. Michi looked up at him and smirked.

"Is th-that all you got?" The smirk quickly faded when Greenwire shoved himself all the way in. Michi gasped for air as he wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over, so he was on top. Greenwire shoved his cock in and out of her, ignoring the gasps she made knowing no matter how painful it could be, this is what she wanted. Greenwire thrusted his shaft all the way into her and she winced as his groin clapped against her. This new found pain was amazing...

Finally Greenwire pulled Michi's legs up into the air and shoved himself deep into her. Michi felt hot liquids overflowing out of her, down her ass cheeks and then dripping onto the bed.

"H-How was that?" Greenwire asked, hoping for Michi's approval. Michi was about to reply but was breathless. She simply put her thumb up in the air and Greenwire smiled. He pulled out and let their hot liquids pour onto her bed. Michi spread her legs a bit, looking down at the mess they had made.

"Ooh... Greeney… We're going ta' have to clean this up…" Greenwire was confused, they just shared the most intimate moment together and she was worried about the mess? Michi then grabbed Greenwire's head and shoved it down into her pussy, Greenwire felt the heat from their liquids radiating on his lips as she moved his head into it.

"C-Clean me up…" Michi whispered. Greenwire was slightly turned-off by licking up the mess he created inside of her but wanted to please her none-the-less, I mean this was Michi... Greenwire moved his tongue slowly into her pussy; he felt the hot liquid on the tip of his tongue and covered her whole pussy with his mouth, slurping at her and his own hot liquids.

Sucking on her gently Greenwire let their hot liquids pour down his chin. He smiled as he heard her moaning lightly. He licked the inside of her special spot, his nose rubbing against her clit. The smell of their mess was a bit revolting but the sound of her luscious moans was enough to make him continue.

Greenwire felt Michi's hand in his hair, rubbing his scalp gently as he continued to lick at the hot mess. He took his fingers and slipped his finger in near the bottom of her pussy. Michi let a loud moan as Greenwire pulled his index finger in and out of her tight pussy while still licking at the top. Michi continued to rub his scalp but kept one hand gripped on the bed sheets.

Greenwire felt more of her liquid rush into his mouth, she had cum again. Greenwire soaked as much of her essence has he could into his mouth and swallowed hard. Michi panted as he finished up, her knees moved toward one another and the sensation in her stomach had lifted into an orgasmic delight.

Greenwire got up and lay next to her in the bed, he looked at her face with the red blush just below her beautiful eyes. He smiled at her and put his clean hand on her cheek; Michi turned and looked at Greenwire a soft expression on her face.

"Th-Thanks… G-Greeney…" She whispered, and then Greenwire kissed her lips. Michi's essence still remained on them but she didn't care, the taste of his lips against hers made her happy. Greenwire moved her body close to his and closed his eyes, disengaging the kiss.

"Should we go to sleep then?" He whispered gently, feeling her breath on his wet lips. Michi looked at his eyes and could see he was happy. Michi nodded her head and gently snuggled into Greenwire.

"Ugh, Michi your computer is still on." Greenwire looked at the computer screen, it's bright glow was distracting. He looked towards Michi gently snuggled in her arms and felt slow breaths hitting his chest, she was asleep. Greenwire not wanting to wake Michi snuggled into her a bit more and then soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Greenwire awoke beside Michi, his right arm wrapped around her body which was still stale with sweat. He used his spare hand to move the little bit of hair that covered her face. He looked down at her and smiled, her cute smile was still glued to her face.

"Oh Michi, you're so beautiful." He only murmured quietly because he expected her to be sleeping. When she opened her eyes and turned in his arms he was surprised, but he tried to keep a calm and cool attitude.

"You really think so?" Her eyes were stunning, they seemed to shine gracefully even in the dimly lit bedroom. Greenwire smiled gently as he began to speak in his elegant voice.

"I don't think so, I know so..." Michi's grin grew as she tilted forward to kiss Greenwire. His lips were still dry with bodily fluids but she didn't mind, the taste was strange but good at the same time. She started nipping at his bottom lip, Greenwire didn't want to pull away but even if he did he knew that Michi's teeth were keeping him in place. He moved forward, deeper into the kiss and placed his left hand gently on her cheek.

Greenwire felt himself grow a bit hard and when he was fully erect his shaft was rubbing up against Michi, quite close to her special spot. They both let the kiss free, red blush covered Michi's cheeks.

"O-Oh... Uhm... G-Greenie..." She looked down at it, Greenwire's gaze followed and when he saw it a burst of humiliation filled his chest.

"M-Michi.. I-I... Uhm..." He gulped but Michi just smiled at him, he looked back at her a confused expression on his face.

"Don't worry about it Greenie." She moved her head forward and kissed his cheek, then hopped out of the bed. Greenwire looked at her as she opened the curtains. It took his eyes a little while to adjust to the sunlight beaming through the small window but when they did they couldn't help but stare at Michi. Her naked body was smoothed with a thin layer of dried sweat and her body was beaming.

Michi turned to the door and looked at him, still smiling. "Meet me in the bathroom." She gave him a slight wink and headed into the hallway.

Greenwire looked around the lit up bedroom. He hadn't taken a good look at anything other than her last night. He looked over at her dimmed computer monitor and gave a light chuckle. It said she had been disconnected for inactivity, but Greenwire knew well she wasn't exactly inactive last night.

Before Greenwire's eyes could finish their tour his other senses took over. A faint smell of an aqua-like aurora was coming from the hallway and the loud pipes pumping water toward the smell were clouding his ears. He slowly got out of the bed and made his way into the hallway, paying close attention the slight vibration at his feet to follow and locate the bathroom.

Greenwire turned and saw the bathroom, when he entered it seemed empty but he saw the silhouette of Michi's body in the shower. Steam was coming from above the curtain and more came back when he pulled the curtain to step in. When he was in the shower, standing behind Michi he moved his hands onto her shoulders and slowly glided his fingers down her arms.

Michi giggled lightly as he grabbed her hands and held them firm in his. She glided her thumbs to the back of his hands and moved her fingers each one by one until she was holding his wrists, his palms free. She guided his hands to her hips then slowly up her stomach, eventually his hands came to her breasts and she continued to giggle lightly.

Michi let his wrists free and Greenwire rubbed her breasts with his palms slowly. Michi moaned lightly but wasn't completely aroused. Greenwire started to squeeze and pinch her right nipple with his forefinger and tilted his head forward and kissed her right shoulder, moving his lips slowly along until they were sucking on her neck.

Michi jolted her head back in pleasure when Greenwire squeezed a bit harder, she felt the warm water from the shower tap streaming onto her face. Greenwire moved his left hand down to her sweet spot but kept his right hand on her breast. When he started rubbing her sweet spot she slowly moved her hands back and grabbed hold of his shaft. Together they pleasured one another. Michi's moans grew louder and she sounded more excited.

Greenwire knew he was doing well but he wanted more. He moved both his hands to the rim of the tub and sat himself down. Michi feeling the absence of her partner looked down to see he was quite hard, he held his hands up. Michi clasped onto them and almost fell, but Greenwire kept her steady.

"T-Tha..." Michi lost her breath as Greenwire let her down onto him, he was inside. She let fast deep breaths in and out. It was hard to breath with all the hot air built up in the bathroom along with this.

Greenwire moved back, now laying down. Michi followed and was laying against him, her back against his chest. His penis was still inside of her but she didn't know what to do, she didn't want to displease him but she got nervous. Suddenly Greenwire moved his legs against the bottom of the tub as a support and started thrusting into her. She let out a few murmured squeals and moans. Michi came onto Greenwire's lap, her hot liquids pouring out all over him. He continued thrusting, making sure not to go to fast but fast enough that he too would eventually reach his peak.

She tilted her head back and looked at him, her face wet with water and red with blush. He looked back at her, smiling but the gentle smile quickly faded into a devious grin as he came into her. They both stopped moving, letting the water hit their bodies and letting the mess they just made flow slowly down the drain.

"H-How was that?" Greenwire asked cautiously, hoping he hadn't screwed up in some way. Michi tried to giggled but was almost breathless.

"A-Are you going to ask me that every time we have s-sex?" That forced out a giggle, but it hurt her empty lungs. Greenwire chuckled along with her. Michi slowly slid off of Greenwire, with slight moans of delight.

Michi was now squatted over Greenwire, pushing out the mess that remained inside. She was letting the hot liquids spill onto Greenwire's lap but he didn't mind too much as it was slowly being washed away by the hard spray coming from the shower tap.

After Michi was finished she layed back against him letting their naked bodies slip against one another. They were exhausted but they both knew they would have to get up eventually. Michi hoped it was no time soon as she tried to forget about work, school, anything that wasn't Greenwire. He sighed and Michi immediately knew something was wrong. Concern was on her mind when she tilted her head up.

"What's wrong?" Greenwire sensed the concern in Michi's voice and it made him feel good but it didn't excuse what he needed to say.

"I just wish you and I could be... Together." The sound of shower water hitting their naked bodies almost drowned out his voice but he was audible enough and the phrase made Michi's heart drop. She turned around and their chests were against one another.

"B-But Greenie, of course we can s-stay together." Michi sobbed. Did she do something wrong? Why did he want to... leave her?

"N-No, not like that Michi. I mean actually, physically together. I mean... I have to go home eventually..." Michi sighed in relief but when she realized exactly what he had said her face sank into a frown.

"But why? You can stay... There's room for you here..." The light sobbing continued as she buried her face into his shoulder. Michi sniffled then proceeded to whisper to Greenwire.

"P-Please stay. I'm always s-so lonely here... No one understands me..." Greenwire felt guilt cloud over, what he was going to do he wasn't sure of.

"M-Michi I..." She supressed Greenwire with her lips. They both closed their eyes, embracing the deep kiss. Greenwire moves his hand to her cheek, such a simple kiss felt so passionate. Their lips disconnected before Greenwire whispered something he wasn't sure he'd follow.

"I'll never leave..."


End file.
